No entiende
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Porque a veces Gokudera simplemente no entiende las cosas, a menos que sea por las malas. 8059 ¡Felíz Cumple Dera-chan!


Bueno, esto fue apresurado pero no podía dejar pasar la ocasión..._**¡Felíz Cumpleaños Dera-chan!**_ ^_^ Aquí esta la historia que te prometí, no se si estará muy bien pero es lo mejor que pude hacer -.- ¡Que te diviertas y que esté buena la fiesta! XD

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**No entiende**

Gokudera forcejeaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras sentía como Yamamoto lo arrastraba por las oscuras calles hacia su departamento. El idiota no había mencionado nada desde que lo encontró peleando contra unos pandilleros y sólo se había limitado a derrotar a los que quedaban y a tomarlo fuertemente del brazo sacándolo de ese callejón, sin embargo el ceño fruncido que tenía tan marcado en la frente le decía al peliplata que no era un buen momento para charlar o quedarse a solas con él.

Sin poder evitarlo llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, la cual el beisbolista abrió como si fuera su propia casa con la copia de la llave que el italiano una vez le había dado y de lo que ahora se arrepentía infinitamente. Entraron sin cruzar palabra y el pelinegro dejó al italiano sentado en uno delos sillones de la sala y desapareció tras la puerta del baño por unos segundos, sólo para regresar sosteniendo un botiquín que él mismo había llevado al notar lo frecuentes que eran este tipo de "incidentes" para el peliplata.

El japonés se arrodilló frente al sillón y empezó a tratar las heridas del bombardero en un incómodo silencio, sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada. Como era de esperarse debido a su carácter, este no soportó la situación por más tiempo.

- ¡Hey idiota! ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y eso lo molestó más- ¡No me ignores cuando te hablo estúpido! Te metes en mis asuntos, me arrastras por la calle como si fuera un muñeco, entras a mi casa como si fuera tuya y no eres capaz de dirigirme la palabra, ¿quieres parar con esto de una maldita vez? ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo en la cara!

- ¿Problema?- susurró para sí mismo ocultando sus ojos, usando un tono bajo y hasta peligroso que no pasó desapercibida para el albino, quien se puso inmediatamente en alerta.

- Si, como escuchaste, ¡si tienes un problema dímelo de frente!- sin embargo su carácter le gano y terminó gritando de nuevo, sintiendo como el agarre que Yamamoto tenía en su herido brazo empezaba a aumentar casi dolorosamente.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema Gokudera- mencionó con el mismo tono, solo que un poco más ¿molesto?- ¡El único que tiene un maldito problema eres tú!- oh si, estaba molesto.

Gokudera se quedó pasmado y, por primera vez en su vida, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Jamás había escuchado a Yamamoto gritar de esa manera, mucho menos gritarle _a él_, sin tomar en cuenta que tampoco lo había escuchado maldecir antes. Jamás lo admitiría, pero lo intimidaba un poco.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Pensé que Tsuna ya te había dejado claro lo estúpido que es estarte metiendo en problemas y arriesgando tu vida inútilmente! ¿Por qué demonios no puedes entenderlo entonces?- su tono era de verdad furioso y estaba empezando a asustarlo.

- Yo...- intentó defenderse el peliplata, sin saber muy bien que decir- ¡Yo no me metí en problemas! ¡Fueron esos tipos los que se metieron conmigo!

- ¡Pues no debiste seguirles la corriente!

- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué me dejara insultar sin darles su merecido?

- ¡Ni siquiera mediste el peligro!

- ¿Peligro? ¡Esos idiotas no eran rivales para mí!

- ¿En serio? ¿Te olvidas que la herida que estoy curando es de una navaja? ¡No seas estúpido Gokudera! ¡Si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo hubiera podido ser mucho peor!

-...- Gokudera se quedó callado por un momento ocultando la vista con su cabello, mientras temblaba sin saber si era por la ira o por la extraña sensación de opresión que estaba sintiendo en su pecho. Yamamoto nunca le había hablado así, no habían peleado de esta manera antes. _No le gustaba_. De alguna manera se sentía dolido y sabía que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos- ¿Y si así fuera qué? ¡Eso no debería importarte en lo absoluto!

- ¡Por supuesto que me importa!- hubo un momento de silencio después de ese grito y sintió como Yamamoto apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo- ¡Me importa demonios! ¡Me importa porque te amo!- pudo sentir los brazos del beisbolista aferrarse a su cintura.

- Ya...Yamamoto- de nuevo no sabía que decir.

- ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?- su tono ahora se había suavizado- Odio verte lastimado, más si es por razones estúpidas. Te quiero Gokudera y por eso me preocupo por ti, no puedo evitar molestarme si veo a la persona que más quiero ponerse en peligro sin razón alguna. Deja de hacerlo ya, por favor.

El agarre en su cintura aumentó y casi podía jurar que sintió algunas lágrimas deslizarse hacia su ropa. Se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer hasta que decidió acariciar el cabello del pelinegro. Eso solía relajarlo siempre.

- No sé que haría si te pasara algo y cada vez que te veo con nuevas cicatrices yo...- dejó salir un suspiro- No puedo soportar la idea de perderte, no me hagas tener que imaginarlo, por favor. Cuida un poco más de ti mismo... aunque sea por mí.

- Idiota- susurró calmado, entendiendo la situación- Siempre lo hago por ti, pero trataré de hacerlo mejor ¿vale?- el sonrojo en sus mejillas al mencionarlo era notorio, tanto como la sonrisa que el pelinegro puso al escucharlo.

- Bien- levantó la cabeza para mirar de frente a esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció por unos instantes- Lamento haberte gritado, me salí de control, no quise hacerlo- el arrepentimiento en sus ojos era evidente.

- idiota- mencionó con una leve sonrisa mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello- Yo te he gritado de peores formas antes, no hay necesidad de disculparse.

- Aún así quería hacerlo- acurrucó de nuevo su cabeza en el regazo del peliplata y cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento- Odio pelear contigo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio respirando esa nueva tranquilidad que se sentía tan bien, como la suave lluvia después de la tormenta. Cuando el bombardero consideró que ya había sido demasiado tiempo de cursilerías para su propio bien, jaló bruscamente un mechó de cabellos que aún tenía entre sus dedos para llamar la atención del japonés, ganándose un quejido de este.

- Oye idiota, ¿vas a terminar de curarme o tendré que hacerlo yo solo? Las heridas van a infectarse.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- calmó el beisbolista con una sonrisa- Terminaré de curarte.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron así, uno junto al otro, mientras el pelinegro terminaba de tratar las heridas de su imprudente novio. Quería a Gokudera, lo quería mucho pero a veces este no entendía las cosas más simples a menos que fuera por las malas. Definitivamente tenía la cabeza dura.

* * *

Fue corto pero es mejor que nada XD

Espero que te haya gustado ^_^.

Ciao!


End file.
